The Willing Hostage
by sugarspice
Summary: Buffy, an American visiting England, is taking hostage by William, a wealthy royal, when Buffy’s brother runs off with William’s bride to be. But they begin to fall for each other and Buffy becomes a willing hostage.


Title: The Willing Hostage  
  
Rating: PG-13 (May change)  
  
Summary: Buffy, an American visiting England, is taking hostage by William, a wealthy royal, when Buffy's brother runs off with William's bride to be. But they begin to fall for each other and Buffy becomes a willing hostage.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people, I got this idea from a book. I can't remember the name. But if this sounds familiar to any book than that's probably it. It was one of those cheesy love stories but I thought the idea was cool. I'm not making any money off of this and the character's don't belong to me. So please don't sue and take away the little money I have. ;)  
  
*********************  
Buffy rested her chin on the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on the counter. She sighed dreamily as she looked on at the dinner party going on. She remembered going to dinner parties like this when she was small. Where everyone who was anyone would come, you had to dress your best and have the upmost manners. These were the kind of dinner parties the rich had. But instead of her feeling the sting of missing home she found herself pitying the people at the table. They couldn't be themselves, they had to be polite and cautious about their words.   
  
Rich people. Yeah, sure, technically she was rich. Hank Summers, her father, was the owner of Summers' Inc. A successful little oil industry in America. Hell, she could be in on her way to Hawaii instead of being stuck here in drizzly little England.   
  
"Buffy! Go over and serve our bloody guests," Mr. Collins hissed behind her. He was dressed in a black suit. He was the host of this restaurant. Buffy rolled her eyes standing strait. Nope, she wasn't in Hawaii, she was in England being a waitress. Her and her brother of course. Her brother was a year older than she was but they both had the same state of mind. They hated being treated like rich kids and decided to get out on their own. Of course they couldn't do that in America. Everyone knew them there. But in England they were sure no one knew them. So, being the idiots that they were, they decided to come out here with only enough money to buy them a small apartment. And now they worked here.   
  
Buffy smoothed out her uniform black skirt and made her way over to the dinner party. She stood at the head of the table looking over everyone and giving her best smile. "Hello, my name is Buffy and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Now can I start you off with drinks?" she said in her best waitress voice. She waited there expectantly for an answer.   
  
"We'll start with two bottles of your best wine...Betty," a cocky accented voice said. Buffy's head snapped towards the voice. Her eyes landed on the most handsome young man she had ever seen. His hair was cut short and slicked back. It was a platinum blonde, almost white. It contrasted well against his black suit. His face was sculpted to perfection with high cheek bones and a generous mouth. But she was most drawn to his eyes. There were a stormy blue, there was a fire in them that was almost consuming. Right now his eyes danced with humor as he practically dared her to correct him about her name. The others at the table were holding their breathes to see what she would do.   
Buffy was never one to hold her tongue, if you piss her off then you would hear about it. But she didn't want to get fired. She took a deep breath calming herself before jotting the order down, "Will that be all?" she asked through clenched teeth. The blonde haired man smirked, "For now." he said.   
  
She turned heal and walked into the kitchen afraid if she stayed there any longer she might kill the man. She leaned against the door of the kitchen sighing. She looked around and found her brother, Oz, looking out the small window at the dinner party. She smiled slightly looking at her brother. He sort of looked like her, with the blonde hair. Well, it was supposed to be blonde but as many times as he died it, it could be any color. Oz had a quiet demeanor about him that was relaxing to her. She was always talking and ranting about something and he would just sit there and take it all in, finally talking when he had advise to give her and it was always good advise.  
  
She walked over to him, "Can you believe that guy, I was about to punch him." she sighed. He didn't turn to her he just kept looking through the window at the dinner party. "Hello!? Oz?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it finally looking at her. "Did you hear me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, "That guy out there," she said pointing, "is the biggest jerk in the world."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, "I asked the cook about them. It seems like that *guy* is some kind of royalty. His name is William. Very rich, and very powerful. This is a engagement party, he's getting married to a duchess' daughter, or something like that."  
  
Buffy looked out the window wondering who was the woman who was going to marry the bastard, not that she cared. But it was obvious who was his bride-to-be. Other than a small red head the rest of the woman were in their fifties. She was pretty, shy looking. Couldn't keep someone's gaze for over a second. Blushed constantly. Oz came from behind her, "Her name is Willow." he said. It was a hushed tone. Buffy looked confused at her brother's actions. Suddenly Willow looked up from the table and over to them through the window. But Willow wasn't looking at her, she was looking at Oz, and she kept her gaze on him for a long while until some slightly touched her. Then she looked down at the table again blushing furiously. Buffy turned to talk to Oz but his gaze was on Willow.   
  
"Forget it Oz, she's off the market." she warned him. Oz looked almost sad. He nodded going his tray to bus another table. She rolled her eyes heading getting the two bottles of wine and heading back to the dreaded table.  
  
The night was almost over, the dinner table had just left. And she got a hefty tip too. She had avoided William at all cost. But feel his gaze on her the whole night which was really unnerving. She sat down at a table resting her aching feet. She watched as Oz bussed the dinner party table. He picked up the plate where Willow was sitting and she saw his eyes grow large as saucers. She got up curiously coming up behind him. "What is it?" she asked. He gave her a victorious smile and held up a small note that said *Meet me at Big Ben. Midnight.* the note was signed from Willow.   
  
Buffy shook her head, "No Oz, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." she said.   
  
He smiled sweetly, "I think I'm in love, I can't help it." he said.   
Buffy gave an exasperated sigh, "You don't even know her!" she cried out.   
  
Oz shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Buffy, I'll see you later." and he started to make his way out. "No Oz, don't go!" she cried out to her brother but it was too late he already had disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Buffy finished up and not knowing what else to do she headed back to their little apartment. It was only one bedroom, Oz usually slept on the couch. She tiredly went to bed. But surprisingly she couldn't get William's eyes out of her head. There was a slight coldness in them that chilled her, though she didn't know why. 'Get over it Summers, he's taken for.' she thought to herself finally falling asleep.  
  
**********************  
Buffy woke up to her alarm clock. She got up groggily and went into the living room. She glanced at couch, Oz wasn't there. She shook her head, looks like her brother had a busy night. She went to the fridge and opened it, slightly grimaced, the only thing in the fridge was a carton of milk that was over the due date. Oh well. Time to go shopping. She quickly got ready, dressed in jeans and a black tank top. The only thing protecting her from the drizzly cold of England was a light leather jacket she put on. She headed out to her car opening up the door looking at the driver's seat. Surprised she saw a note there. It said:  
  
Buffy,  
I love Willow. We are going to elope. For your safety and mine I won't tell you where. Beware William, he can be a dangerous man when need be. He will be very ticked once he finds out. I suggest you get out of England and go back home. Well, where ever your going send me a letter telling me the address and I send you updates. Send it to the address below, it's a friend of mine, he'll make sure I'll get it. God, Buffy it feels so right. William didn't even love her! It was an arranged marriage. But I love her. Take care Buffy. Oz.  
  
She gave a sigh, why did her brother have to be such a romantic. Well, looks like her independence was cut short. She went back to the apartment and quickly packed everything she owned. Which wasn't much, just clothes, make-up, and necessities. It all fitted in three suitcases. She quickly packed them into the car leaving the key on the door for the landlord lady to pick up, who she had called earlier. She got in the car and began to drive to the airport. She reached into her pocket taking out a credit card. She had promised herself she would never use it, it was connected to her father's account. But to buy a ticket she needed the cash. She drove down the streets taking the long way so she could enjoy the country view. It was quite beautiful it was such a shame this was the last time she was going to see it. She didn't even notice the car following behind her.  
  
A horn blasted from behind, her head quickly turned to see a black sports car racing past her. She honked her own horn, the stupid jerk. Suddenly the car swerved in the middle of the road blocking her way past. Slightly worried she reached into her purse for the pepper spray she always carried. The guy who was driving got out of the car and stepped out in front of her's. She stopped clutching the pepper spray in her hand, she couldn't see his face, it was blurred by the glare of the shiny car. She stepped out of the car finally getting a good look at the man. Her breath caught in her throat, it was William. All of a sudden she wanted to run, get back into her car and drive far, far away. But her stupid pride and strong will wouldn't let her. She tilted her chin up a bit higher and marched straight towards him. "Move your car." she said in a no nonsense manner.   
  
"I like it right were it is...Betty." he said in his usual cocky manner. He smirked down at her but his eyes remained cold. It was obvious that he knew now. But that was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
"You know damn well my name isn't Betty, it's Buffy get it strait. Now, Move. Your. Car." she hissed at him.  
  
He obviously tired from this game, she wasn't being the scared little girl he was used to in England. She had a fire, that he like but had no time for. "Listen, your brother has run off with my wife to be and I want her back. So you are going to tell me where they are. Understand, luv?" he asked.   
  
Buffy glared at him, "First off, don't call me luv. And second, I wouldn't tell you where he was even if I knew." she spat out. He was really getting on her nerves. And he was beginning to get distracting, he was dressed differently from last night. No longer dressed like a rich young man. He was dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt. A long leather duster worn over everything. Now he looked like a punk but equally delicious.   
  
"Very well." he said and walked past her and to her car. She followed him, "What the hell do you think your doing." she cried out. He rummaged in her car grabbing her suitcases. She grabbed him whipping him away from her car, "Put them back." she said.  
  
"Your brother will be sending you letters and once I learn his location you can go." he said coolly. Her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "I told you I don't know where he is, he didn't even tell me about this." she lied. William turned around showing her the letter Oz wrote to her. She sighed, she should of thrown that out. "You can't take me hostage!" she cried out. His smirked stayed on his face, "As far as I'm concerned your brother stole my fiancé." he said. Buffy let out a snort, "She didn't want to marry you, your practically forcing her to." she rolled her eyes. Something in his demeanor changed he grabbed her roughly by the arm yanking her towards him. "I don't care how they do it in America but it was arranged and so it will be." he said in a cold voice.  
  
She was too lost in his eyes, so many emotions in them. But then she saw a car coming. Her eyes widened, this was her chance. If she screamed bloody murder she would be able to get free. But he noticed and knew what she would do. He grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards him. Before she knew what was happening he pushed her back to his car. His mouth coming down gently on her, his mouth covering hers. She was so shocked at first, her hands went to his chest and tried pushing him. But he had a stony grip on her. The car went on the shoulder of the road honking their horn and hooting out the window. When they passed he let her up a victorious smile on his face. Her face turned red with anger and went to spray her pepper spray. He caught her hand ripping the pepper spray from her grasp, his thumb rubbing small circles on her wrist. She was not please on the effect he was having on her. He bent down picking up her bags in one swoop going to the trunk and putting them in there. She couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
"You can't do this! I'm from America, people are going to miss me." she protested. He smirked, reaching into her bag and taking out her passport. "You can't leave without a passport." he said as he reached into his pocket and taking out a lighter and set fire to her passport. Her eyes grew round, this *was* happening. He reached into his pocket again taking out a packet of cigarettes, he lazily took one out and put it to his lips. He let it dangle there for a moment, winking at her, and then lit it.   
  
"So are you going to go in the car quietly or do I have to bloody drag you." he said. Buffy scowled at him, "You can try." she said. He rolled his eyes, though the prospect of manhandling her was very tempting he didn't want another car to come by and see him. Buffy on the other hand was very sure of herself that he wouldn't dare try to force her in. He took a step forward and her eyes widened. Without thinking her fist shot out connecting with his nose. "Oh bloody hell!" he said holding his nose. She glared at him holding her spot. "Fine, have it your way." he said. He lunged at her picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Outraged she began kicking her legs and punching his back but all to no avail, he was a man on a mission.   
  
He slumped her in the passenger seat rubbing the back of his head which managed to get hit again. The girl sure was a little firecracker. He slammed her door shut quickly went around the other side. He got in, wearily watching her so she wouldn't punch him again. She crossed her arms, "What about my car." she said her glare never leaving him. "Someone will get it." he said casually. "You won't get away from this." she hissed out. "We'll see." he said starting the car and speeding to his home. Buffy looked hopelessly out the window, wondering if she will ever see her home again.  
  
  
OK well that was the first chapter. More to come. Reviews please! I would love to know what you think. Your favorite author: Chelle 


End file.
